Pleasure in the Garden
by BlackFruity
Summary: ShinoKabuto.Shino is sent on a solo mission to retrieve an insect with healing properties when he suddenly find himself in the hands of the Sound ninja, Kabuto... and he enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Alone in the Woods**_

Aburame Shino, a fourteen year old boy who wears round black glasses and an overly large coat with a high collar so that it hides every part of his body, was currently searching a small pond in a forest, miles away from any, known, civilization.

Earlier that same month, Shino had been given a mission to find a rare insect that secrets a dangerous poison. However, this poison can be treated so that it may heal broken bones and limbs.

And here comes the tricky bit.

This insect hates noise, so it lives as far away from civilization as possible. Shino had been sent on this mission alone because too many people around might scare it off somewhere else.

But where Tsunade, the Hokage of Shino's home village, Konoha, got the information is beyond Shino.

Shino is a young ninja from Konoha, his specialty lies in the fact that he, and his clan, the Aburame clan, are able to communicate with insects. Special beetles, called Kikaichu, that eat his chakra, spiritual energy, live in his body but also fight to defend him, like red ants that fight to protect their Queen, though, calling Shino a 'Queen' might not bode well…

_Well its not here…_ Shino sighed and moved towards the rocky outcrop his bugs had found, not noticing, as he went, he was being watched with more then interest.

\---------/

The moon was quarter filled. Hardly any light managed its way down to where Shino lay.

The clouds filled much of the sky and sometimes cut Shino from his only light, but, he didn't care, he was in his own world, a world without dreams, to tired to do anything more then breath.

There was no breeze but there was a rustling in the tree the Aburame slept under. Then, a round, silhouetted, object fell to the ground, no bigger then a fist, and a silent fog was released.

/---------\

Shino woke and immediately figured out that he had not woken where he had laid down to sleep.

As he took in his surroundings, he realized that his hands were tied behind his back and, using the light from the small wood stocked fire in front of him, that Shino was in an underground cave or den, and darkness stretched into either end of his small 'enclosure' and he started to feel trapped.

The area he was placed in was more hollowed out then the two tunnels that lay to his sides.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Shino was slightly angry and irritated with himself for not noticing the presence that hid in the nearby shadows, which leads to another question, where are his bugs? He can't feel them anywhere in his body.

The presence revealed them selves as they stepped into the fire's light and kneeled down in front of him.

Shino automatically recognized the man as Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, and a powerful and knowledgeable medic ninja.

His silver bangs told nothing about his age, he was, in fact, no older then 28. His glasses hung high on the bridge of his nose as he looked down to the Aburame, the head band with the metal plate with the Sound country's symbol reflected the light the fire gave off.

The sound ninja brushed the back of his hand against Shino's cheek, never breaking eye contact with the young Aburame. The hand moved to the back of his neck and Shino found himself pushed into a kiss…

He closed his eyes.

'What am I doing?' Shino melted into the kiss, the sound ninja now moving his lips with his own. 'I should be fighting this!' With that thought, Shino wrenched himself away, but Kabuto's hand remained on his neck.

"Is something wrong?" The elder asked, his cheeks flushed and voice husky, Shino did his best to ignore the look in his eyes.

"Let me go," Shino had kept all of his emotions in check for too long to let them leak out now.

"You saying," Kabuto started to message the back of Shino's neck with his fingers. "that that didn't feel right or good?"

But Shino can't lie in this situation.

"No," But he tried.

Smirking when he felt the younger ninja's quickened heart pace, Kabuto again leaned down and claimed the other's lips.

!! Warning. Yaoi scene (a.k.a. boy on boy lovin'!) !!

Shino moaned as he felt Kabuto's warm and moist tongue press against and pass his lips, stroking, searching, his mouth, tongue and teeth.

The Aburame felt cold air flow through his oversized jacket as the other ninja un-zipped the front and slipped the free hand in, caressing a muscled chest but cloth barred its way to bare skin.

Pulling out his hand, Kabuto reached to his back pocket and pulled out a kunai, a smooth dagger, and leaned over to cut the rope binding the other's wrists.

Once free, Shino reached up and pulled the other closer to himself while Kabuto un-did the rest of the jacket and pushed it off the smaller ninja's shoulders.

With Shino's help, the Sound ninja was able to get the jacket off and it now lay two meters from where they lay. Shino's black shirt was the next to go. Kabuto took the opportunity and started to caress the bare skin, sending shivers down Shino's spine and receiving moans from his actions.

Frustrated at his partner's lack of clothing, Shino unzipped the other's vest and pulled off his shirt, unsettling the other's glasses, but pulling him back down before he could correct them.

Kabuto pushed the younger down, pinning both of Shino's wrists above his head with one hand, looking down and stroking the Aburame's cheek with his free hand.

Re-setting his glasses, the Sound ninja leaned down and whispered into the other's ear.

A blush quickly spread across Shino's cheeks.

Kabuto's free hand reached round to the back of Shino's head and untied the Leaf forehead protector and dropped it an arms length from where they lay.

Brown hair lay in small bangs over his forehead and eyes.

He then reached down and placed his fingers on Shino's glasses, grabbed hold, and slowly, carefully, pulled the black glasses to reveal…

Angled eyes, with black lashes with lust clouded brown iris surrounded by pure white.

Kabuto carefully placed the glasses down, with his own pair, and leaned down into a searing kiss.

Hands caressed bare skin and the rest of their clothes lay strewn around them, heat from the other's body kept the other warm and moans echoed through the cavern.

Shino gripped the other's shoulders as one of Kabuto's hands stroked his now weeping member.

"Kabu… ah! Kabuto!" Shino gasped as pleasure shot up and down his spine, curled in his stomach then shot back down to his member.

Kabuto leaned down and bit down on the tendon joining Shino's neck to his shoulder.

"Ah!" Shino gripped harder and arched his back as the hand on his member started to stroke faster and also gripped tighter.

"Cum, Shino," Kabuto whispered hotly in his partner's ear. "Cum for me, scream my name,"

"Kabuto!" Shino squeezed his eyes shut and ejaculated as the man above him had instructed then let go of his shoulders and laid still, gasping for breath.

When Shino opened his eyes, he saw Kabuto lick some his cum from his index finger.

The Sound ninja looked down and grinned at the Aburame. He leaned down and initiated a searing kiss.

Shino decided that nothing could taste better then his taste on his lover's lips. Wait… is Kabuto his lover?

"Shino kun?" The said ninja looked up. Kabuto was looking at him with worry. He looked… different with out his glasses on.

'I'm lying here, naked, under an enemy ninja who is also naked and who just gave me a hand job, licked my cum from his fingers, and kissed me… What am I doing?'

"Shino!" Shino didn't realize that he had started to breathe heavily. 'Kabuto is worried about me?' "Shino, what's wrong?" He gently placed a hand on Shino's cheek.

"Why…?" Kabuto looked surprised for a second, then nodded his head in understanding and a soft smile graced his features.

"One can't really describe how love works,"

"Love!?" Kabuto was still smiling as he leaned down captured the Aburame into another kiss. 'Love? If that is what he feels,' Shino started to kiss back eagerly. 'Then that's fine with me,'

Hands again roamed over his body. Shino pulled the other further atop of himself and started suckling on Kabuto's neck. One of the hands left his body and grabbed the back of his head pushing him harder against the flesh of his neck.

To intent to leave as many marks as possible on Kabuto's neck, Shino failed to realize the hand that was caressing his body travel south, past his, again, throbbing erection.

\---------/

"Ah! Sh-Shino…" Kabuto moaned as he slid himself pass Shino's ring of muscle and into his welcoming heat.

"Nnnn," Shino was on all fours, grabbing at the dirt beneath him at the slight pain caused by Kabuto's entry into his body. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes when Kabuto was fully sheathed inside of him.

Both males gasped for breath and Kabuto waited for Shino to get used to the pain.

With Shino's nod, Kabuto drew back and rammed himself back in.

Shino moaned loudly and arched his back into Kabuto's quickening thrusts.

"Faster…" Kabuto had a death grip on Shino's hips, bruises were sure to ensue, lust consumed his mind and body, a lust for rough, un-adulterated drive for pleasure beyond reason, but within grasp as he forced his body to drive himself as fast, hard and deep as he could into his partners virgin hole and clamping muscles, the combination was sheer bliss.

Shino writhed with the pleasure that swarmed and raped his willing body and mind, silently screaming for more but also his release as the please built up within his member, which throbbed and ached for attention, but Shino feared of collapsing from Kabuto's powerful thrusts to touch himself.

Kabuto was suddenly aware of his partner's need…

The elder shinobi laid himself on the smaller boy's back and reached round to grasp his partner's leaking member, immediately eliciting a grateful and lust filled moan.

"Ka… Kabuto!" The Aburame kept moaning his partner's name uncontrollably as his senses were bombarded with pleasure, too much for him to hand and to late to hold back his release.

His muscled clamped down; almost painfully so, on Kabuto's member that was embedded within him. He soon felt a warm, and most welcomed, liquid fill him.

"Shit…" Kabuto gasped and tried to remove himself from the body beneath him but fell down when Shino was no longer able to keep his own weight up, dragging Kabuto with him who still held on to his hips.

"Ah! Shino… are you… you ok?" The Sound ninja was out of breath and finding it hard to stay awake as he felt the aftermath their bout.

"Sleepy…" Kabuto couldn't help but smile softly. He pulled out of Shino's body and lay down beside the Aburame, turning onto his side to cuddle the teen.

Shino managed to turn so he faced the Sound ninja and he cuddled back, glad for the comforting gesture and source of warmth.

_Hope you all enjoyed my, and the only one that I know of, Shino/Kabuto fic!_

_I don't know if I'll continue unless someone requests it._

_This fic was originally requested by Sobo san (that's my nickname for my friend Bridget, she is not my REAL grandma!)_

_I just wrote down some names and she picked those two!_

_Hehe, Sobo san doesn't even know what, or who, Naruto is so I can't wait till she sees this!_

_Hope you all enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Alone in the Streets**_

_Warnings: Graphic sex and blood._

Shino walked under the half moon with no clouds to obscure the winking and giddy stars that shone their happiness down upon the earth below but Shino could not care.

The soft warm and caressing breeze was like silk against his skin and soothing fingers brushing through his hair but Shino did not care.

The night was quiet as though every creature and being respected the need for silence but Shino did not care.

He was supposed to be at home having dinner with his parents but Shino just could not give a damn.

In the shadows of the ally way in front of him Shino's Kikaichu had found an all too welcome chakra signature lurking within. And this is what Shino all but obsessed over as he walked calmly as possible to the figure hidden in shadow while his heart raced and his Kikaichu hummed in collecting excitement.

\---------/

The cold hard stone of the concrete wall was harsh against his back as he was roughly driven into the fortification. Quick, smooth and meticulous hands had opened his over sized coat and were now tracing delicate lines under his pushed up shirt, on his stomach and chest.

Teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh of his neck in-between the swipes of a hot, moist tongue and suckling of full lips while moans of pleasure filled lust spilled from between his own.

Blood rushed through his veins while Kikaichu raced across his skin before skimming onto the one who had now reduced him to a submissive, moaning collection of nerves and excitement.

"Shino…" The words were breathed into his ear, sending a violent quake down his spine. A hand stopped tracing his stomach and came up to grasp his glasses. Shino didn't even flinch as his protection was gently pulled away, leaving him more vulnerable then anything else could.

Clothes were dropped and skin rubbed, slick with sweat or saliva. Hands clawed and grasped, holding the other as close and hard as possible.

Kabuto's mouth started trailing downwards, nipping, suckling and licking a burning path of flesh down Shino's tender neck to his muscled chest before cruelly teasing his nipples.

Gasps and moans tore themselves from the usually stoic Aburame. Flesh was bruised as passions grew and soon Shino found himself lifted up against the cold, jiggered brick wall with his legs hooked around the bare waist of his lover.

Kabuto's throbbing member was slowly invading, pushing, burying into Shino, his tight entrance squeezing and hot. Hands clawed into his back as he pushed himself deep into that addicting heat and embrace.

"Shino…" Kabuto dropped his head into the juncture between his lover's neck and shoulder, breathing the other's unique scent as the kikaichu skittered over his back and chest sending small, pleasure filled shivers down his spine.

Shino dragged his nails down Kabuto's back, as the pain of being stretched seared up his spine while pleasure trickled down as he felt the pulsating cock fill him.

"Nnnn…" The 19 year old ninja grasped the younger ninja's cock in an attempt to distract Shino from the pain. "Ah! Ka… Kabu… Kabuto!"

"Ready?" Shino nodded, eager for the feeling complete ecstasy to run through and fill him. Kabuto ground out then back in slowly, searching for Shino's prostrate. His shoulders were being held in a death grip, his lover's head rested against his neck, Shino's hot breath scorched his skin, sending thrills down his now shaking body.

Shino bit Kabuto's neck while he moaned and screamed and his vision went white.

"There… again…" The Aburame panted.

Driven to the brink by the feeling of being marked, Kabuto could only nod before releasing all self control and driving himself fast, deep and wildly into Shino's embrace of muscle and heat.

Shino's grip turned bruising as he was being fucked like an animal into rough wall, the jagged edges were soon cutting into his back, making him bleed and Shino just couldn't stop moaning…

He needed more.

Turning his head to the side, Shino whispered for his lover to fuck him harder, to not hold back anything. Those words made Kabuto moan in lust and need before driving himself into Shino so deep that the Aburame through his head back, narrowly missing the wall, and started dragging his nails back down his lover's back, his screams trapped in his throat and being released in deep, animal-like grunts and groans…

He was so close. They both were.

Kabuto leaned down and bit harshly onto Shino's neck before being squeezed by the Aburme's already tight embrace as the younger came to the edge and passed it, dragging Kabuto along with him.

The faint echo's of screaming came to Kabuto's ears.

His eyes widened in alarm as he realized both of them had screamed. He slipped from Shino's weakening embrace before hastily grabbing his clothes before draping Shino's coat over the Aburame. As he reached down pick his lover up, Shino raised a hand in protest.

"Go. You'll get caught if you don't hurry. I don't take 'no' as an answer, either." Shino added as he saw the elder's own protest in his grey eyes.

Kabuto nodded deftly before leaning down to chastely kiss his love before hastily blending into the shadows and escaping.

And as Shinobi came they found him bloody and torn and fussed over him and asked him questions that slipped away with the blood and sweat. And as he was carried off to the hospital, all he could care about was that Kabuto had gotten away safely.

_I'll continue this only when requested… and sorry it took a while, I've been busy lately. Hope you all enjoyed reading! -_

_Note: In the last chapter it said that Kabuto is 29 while this chapter said he is 19… Kabuto is 19. So that makes Shino 12. Hmmm… pedophilia…'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Alone in the Shade**_

It had been three weeks since Kabuto's last visit. Three weeks of questioning, pitiful stares and awkward silence, and that was just from his teammates. No, everyone else's just made it worse.

Luckily, Kurenai sensei had caught on to his irritation of the matter and after talking to Hinata and Kiba, they were acting as if nothing happened… Too bad they were poor actors of else it might have worked.

Currently, Shino and his teammates were on a mission to deliver an important scroll to a village's elder. Hinata and Kurenai were setting up their camp for the night while Kiba was off hunting with Akamaru.

All the while, Shino took this time to bath in the local river, near half a mile from base camp.

The sun was already setting as Shino silently lowered him self to the water, even the nearby fish hardly noticed his presence, as the reflection of the setting sun made the river turn gold.

"You have the grace of a swan…" Shino half turned to gaze at the Soundnin. He was already waist deep in the cool liquid gold.

Kabuto was leaning against a tree by the river's bank. Bearing his usual attire of the Sound ninja, Kabuto was facing the teen wading in the water but the sun's glare hid the predatory look in his eyes.

The Aburame sat down and dunked the rest of his body under the surface, creating hardly a ripple.

Once fully soaked, Shino sat against a boulder in the middle of the shallow river. Eyes closed to the world, no longer blocked by the shield of his black glasses.

As expected, Kabuto had undressed and was now slipping into the cooling waters, making his way, calmly, to the other ninja.

It was only when a wet hand caressed the Aburame's cheek did the younger teen open his eyes and gaze up to his lover. Taking the hand into his own, Shino pulled it to his lips and kissed the palm lovingly.

Kabuto kneeled down to the seated teen's height and smiled softly to the other. Shino also gazed into the other's warm grey eyes before giving a small smile of his own, a brief lift of his lips but it was there, shy and gentle.

Shino's smile quickly dissipated as one of his kikaichuu flew over to him. A look of shock crossed his features and he told Kabuto that Kiba was on his way here.

"Leave via the river or he may catch your scent." Shino stated, though he inwardly panicked at the prospect. A brief nod from Kabuto and a quick but passionate kiss later and Kabuto had disappeared up stream but downwind of Shino…

"Oi! Shino!" Said Aburame had placed his infamous shades over his eyes before his teammate had arrived.

Standing, with his back to Kiba, Shino was once again waist deep.

The Inuzuka was crouched on a branch in the tree Kabuto was leaning against not too long ago.

"Hmm?" Kiba looked up and down the river and Shino felt his inside churn in despair. "Have you seen anyone, Shino?" He shook his head in response. "I think there are some Sound nins about, I'll have to tell sensei." Kiba gave a quick shake of his head and told Shino he was needed back at the base camp before leaping away through the trees.

Shino stared after his teammate for a while before once again fully submerging himself into the stream.

xXx

Kabuto kneeled in front of his master. He had been summoned to his chambers almost the second he arrived at the hideout and he could tell, through his years of experience, the Master Orochimaru was not happy, angry, depressed or devising plans of mass destruction… He was completely emotionless. Not a good sign.

"Kabuto." He raised his head in acknowledgement. "Where have you been going lately? Yes. I know of your disappearances of late." Kabuto was only slightly surprised… slightly. Orochimaru was one of the Sannin after all.

Best to tell the truth or risk being punished for lying, Kabuto thought.

"To Konoha, Orochimaru sama." The snake sannin gave him an expecting look. "I've been visiting an Aburame clan member. It started when you sent me off to find the healing insect, Orochimaru sama."

"You're having a relationship with him?" Kabuto nodded.

"You want me to stop, Orochimaru sama?" He was silent for a minute before waving a dismissal to his servant.

"Just don't get caught, Kabuto. This situation may prove useful."

xXx

Shino slept peacefully in his bed, arriving home just an hour before, tired and worn out from his mission.

His bedroom window slid open silently the moon silhouetting the figure slipping in and closing his entrance to the Aburame's room.

Stealthily walking over to the sleeping form, Kabuto sat down on his bed, slowly so as to not wake his lover.

Shino was still wearing his glasses and Kabuto couldn't help but smile and gently brush his fingertips against the Aburame's cheek and lips.

"Kabuto…" The Aburame stirred.

"Yes, Shino. I'm here." Kabuto stroked Shino's cheek with his thumb.

Shino blinked wearily before sitting up and kissing the other gently.

"Heh, I missed you too…" Kabuto sat up against the headboard and pulled the smaller onto his lap before placing his lips on Shino's.

Shino relaxed against his silver haired lover and opened his mouth as he felt the other's tongue licking at his lips.

"Goodnight, Shino." Kabuto whispered into his lover's ear.

"Goodnight, Kabuto." It wasn't long before Shino's breathing relaxed and evened out as Kabuto watched.

"Shino koi, disuki desu." Kabuto whispered and kissed the Aburame's lips.

xXx

_Thank you to everyone who has supported me and this fic! I didn't know that this story would become so popular! Yay!_

_This just a little fluffy chapter, I know. But, OMG, there is now a plot! It is now no longer a PWP!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!_

_Hehe… But please, I am just happy to end the story like this if you want but if you want it to continue please post a review saying so!_

_Again, Thank you all for your support!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Alone in the Cell**_

The gloomy cell was dank, cold, and dark and, worst of all, smelt of something horrendous.

Kabuto sat on his lumpy mattress, clad only in woollen pants, and stared at the wall opposite him, counting all the cracks and trying which was the best way to break out of his gaol cell.

Soft foot steps came and went constantly by his cell door. It's not everyday that Konoha has the right hand man of Orochimaru in their prison.

It was only when Kabuto heard multiple sets of footsteps coming down to his cell did he open his eyes and look at the jutsu-sealed door. It shone for a split second before the sound of the door unlocking rang through the silent cell and it creaked open.

Aburame Shino stood in the doorway, his father hovering behind him. The ANBU that had unlocked the door stood just out of sight but Kabuto saw the ninja nod before Shino stepped inside and the door was closed behind him, his father in the same spot as when the door was opened.

A split second later, a light filled the cell and just as quickly as it happened it was gone, leaving both Kabuto and Shino in complete darkness.

Shino walked over to where his lover sat, depending on his insects to lead him the way without tripping or fumbling but as soon as he was knee-to-knee with the silver haired nin, his insects alerted him that the man was now behind him.

Before the Aburame could react, Kabuto had his arms around his waist and chest and was nipping and suckling on his neck savagely. Shino let out a noiseless sigh and leaned into the elder.

In the blink of an eye, Shino was now on his back on the mattress, jacket and pants open and a pair of warm, moist lips and a tongue invading and smothering his mouth. Hands wandered, caressed, massaged, gripped and groped up and down his chest, stomach and waist.

Shino wrapped his arms around the muscled upper body of the man atop of him and could only gasp and moan as those talented hands did their erotic dance on his body.

The Aburame gasped in surprise as that addicting mouth and sought-after hands left him all at once and Shino suddenly felt cold. Regaining his senses, he called out to Kabuto.

"You came back and got yourself caught… You got caught on purpose. Are you using me?" A dip in the mattress by his hip signified where the medic nin sat.

"I love you."

"That is the first time you've said that. Now prove it." Shino continued to stare up at the ceiling, glasses lost long ago in the tussle. "Or… can't you?"

"What do you want me to do?!" Kabuto hissed. He had to abide Orochimaru's orders but he loved Shino. "Cut off my head for you, because that is what Orochimaru sama will do to me if I don't do as he says!"

Shino whispered an 'I know that' and sat up. He draped his arms around Kabuto's neck before resting his head on his lovers.

"Wha-!" Kabuto yelped as he was suddenly thrown on the bed face down before feeling the younger boy's weight press down upon him and shivering at the light butterfly kisses that ghosted down his back. "Shino…?"

xXx

Encased in heat, Shino wreathed and gasped at the feeling of being inside the silver haired medic as Kabuto moved atop of him, laying kisses onto his neck as well as nipping and suckling as he did when they first started.

Straddling the younger, Kabuto sat doubled over but kept his quick pace, encouraged by his lover's reaction.

"Shino… I love you…" Skin slick with sweat and a pair of breathless groan and pants later Shino lay exhausted beneath Kabuto.

"I love you too."

xXx

"Shino! Oi, Shino!" Said Aburame looked up the street to see his team mate Kiba running down at him at full pelt. "Shino! Kabuto escaped! They say he stole an important document from the Hokage's office!"

Shino stared at the Inuzuka.

"He knocked out one of the ANBU and got into the office using his uniform!" Kiba waved his arms frantically. "I can't believe that guy fooled the Hokage!"

Shino turned around and started walking away from Kiba. Kabuto loves him… He doesn't need to care about anything else then that… not now…

xXx

_Hope everyone liked… I know it isn't as… graphic as the other chapters… especially the second one…but yeah…_

_If anyone has ideas about the next chapter then please write a review!_

_And __I'm going to write this here so I won't get flamed for my spelling… Jail is Gaol in Australia… I'm Australian… It's only natural a write Gaol instead of Jail…Got it? Good._

_Arigato!_


End file.
